A Mother's Day to Remember
by Yoh Narukami
Summary: A certain little pinkette wants to do something for this special day and knows just the right person who can help. A late Mother's Day fic. Part of the Remember Your Heart Series. Who doesn't love a good fluff? Please read and review!


_**I**__** know, I know, this is about three days late, but it's not like I had time for it. I mean, I really wanted to, but this could be held off compared to the others. Anymoo (anymoo?), it's time I get on with it.**_

_**I wish you a happy reading and all that jazz...**_

* * *

_A Mother's Day to Remember  
_

_by Yoh Narukami_

* * *

_Dreams_

They were the blissful state of mind where one imagines something you desire, whether one is conscious of it or not. A realm where fantasy is dominant over reality, dreams are a powerful thing to have. It holds the power to change an individual, it gives understanding, and sometimes, even glimpses of the future. However, this future is not easily obtained. This future will only occur if one works for it. It may have been imagined, but that doesn't mean that it will happen no matter what you do. Earn it. That is what a certain pinkette had done.

On a large white bed lay Natsu Dragneel, a man of twenty two years of age, in nothing but a plain white T-shirt and red shorts that reached just below the knees, in a peaceful slumber. With a comfortable mattress and a blanket over his body, he dreamed about magic, adventure, dragons, and flying blue cats that spoke of tasty fish; all with a relaxed smile on his face. As he lives now, he has never dreamed of matters that involved his real life. Why all that instead of other things such as money, fame, women, and all that good stuff? Well, it was simply because Natsu had no need for them due to him being content with his life. And what did he have that prevents him from dreaming of those mentioned before?

Well, Natsu had no issue with money, in fact, he has a lot of it considering he is the head chef of a very successful restaurant. With his talent, money practically flies in to the business' doors. With fame, Natsu never really cared for it. Sure, he was famous in Fiore for his legendary cooking skills, but he isn't doing it for the fame. He did it because he liked cooking. And finally, with women, Natsu didn't need them. Why? Is he gay? No, no, he never dreamt of women because he had the the perfect one wrapped around his arm as he slept. For you see, Natsu S. Dragneel was a married man.

Right beside him, lay Erza S. Dragneel, his beloved wife. She was twenty four, with the most beautiful shade of red hair, and a body akin to that of a Goddess currently wearing pajamas with swords designed onto them. See? No dreaming of sexy women because he already had one. Why doesn't he just dream about her,then? To put it mildly, he gets a healthy dose of Erza almost everyday after getting home from work; if you know what I mean. Hehehe... but enough of that. All in all, Natsu had a job he enjoyed working in, a good ton of money, a Goddess for a wife, and best of all, he had a-

*SMACK*

A small amount of pain entered the pinkette's cranium, causing him to sit up from his bed and shout in pain. He was unable let it escape his mouth to however, for a small hand had covered his mouth, his scream becoming muffled. He looked to the small limb and followed it until he was met with brown eyes not unlike his own. The owner of said eyes was a small little girl with long pink hair that reached just below her shoulder blade, and wore yellow pajamas with three light blue butterflies with pink wings on the chest of the shirt and on the hips of the pajama bottoms. On her neck, she wore Natsu's white scarf, now gripping it with her right hand while her left held a red dragon plush that was about the same size as her.

Now, let me continue where I left off before I was interrupted. All in all, Natsu had a job he enjoyed working in, a good ton of money, a Goddess for a wife, and, finally, he had a family; and Natsumi was evidence of it. He doesn't dream of a good life because he lives it.

"Natsumi, why did you wake me up so early, and what did you use to wake me up?" He asked in confusion as she got off the bed and stood next to him.

Natsumi let go of the scarf and pointed to the dragon plush, or, more specifically, the dragon's eye; the only part of the stuffed mythical creature that was NOT soft. She then pointed to the door and exited the room.

'She wants me to follow?'

He carefully rose from his bed and quietly made his way out. He slowly closed the door and went walked to where his daughter stood, kneeling down to her height.

"Now, what's wrong?" he asked in a gentle tone. He took note on how timid she looked and smiled.

"What's the matter, Natsumi? Are there big, scary monsters under your bed again?" She shook her head.

"I wanna..." She continued to quiet down until her voice was inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I... I wanna to ma..."

"C'mon Natsumi, you can do it." He encouraged her. He put his hand on the top her head and playfully ruffled her hair, making Natsumi smile and laugh.

'My daughter is just so cute.'

She cleared her throat and looked at her father.

"I wanna make a cake."

"A cake?" Natsumi nodded.

"When I was sleeping, I had a really cool dream. I made this reeeeaaaally big cake," she said using her arms to emphasize the height, " and gave it to mommy and she was so happy. I woke up cuz dreaming about the cake made me hungry and I was going to go when I saw what day it was-"

Natsu drifted off to his own thoughts, smiling at Natsumi.

'Dreaming of cake, huh? You're just like your mother.'

"- So now I wanna make cake for mommy's day."

"Mommy's day?" Natsu didn't really understand. It was either because he was still pretty tired or he was just plain stupid. Whatever floats your boat. Natsumi let go of the dragon plush and ran to her room, leaving Natsu bewildered once again. He turned his gaze onto the dragon plush that sat on the floor and glared.

"Why did I even buy you when all you're going to do is bring pain?" He muttered as he rubbed the back of his head where it hit him. A few seconds pass and Natsumi returned holding the little calendar she kept in her room. She then pointed to a specific date: May 12.

"Hmm?" He hummed in question and took a closer look.

'May 12, 20XX, Mother's Da-'

"Oh! Mother's Day!" Natsu exclaimed, hitting his head with the palm of his hand. Natsumi giggled at her father.

"Daddy's a dummy." She said in an amused tone. Natsu facepalmed and sighed.

"Yep. I'm a dummy." He joked, shaking his head and standing upright.

"Can you help me make the cake, daddy?" She asked with hopeful eyes. It truly warmed a parent's heart to see their child care so much. It was a gift from above.

"Alright then, let's start baking that cake." He declared, Natsumi smiled and nodded in agreement.

They headed downstairs to the first floor, hand in hand, entering the kitchen and began making cake.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Erza jolted awake, looking around the room frantically.

'Did I just hear someone screaming?'

She swiftly got out of bed and opened the door. Her eyes widened at the the sight of smoke coming from downstairs. She looked to the corner of the hallway to look for the fire extinguisher - yes, she was that cautious - only to find it missing and ran to the end of the hall and quickly descended the stairs.

She followed the smoke, leading her to the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of Natsu screaming and frantically putting out the fire while their daughter repeatedly bowed her head while saying "I'm Sorry!" on and on.

"What is going on here?!" Her powerful voice echoed through the room, effectively silencing both husband and daughter. Tears started falling from Natsumi's eyes and she ran to her mother, embracing her as she cried onto her stomach. Erza remained confused, but gently hugged back and tried calming her down. Moments go by and Natsu got rid of the fire, unfortunately, the oven was unable to be saved. He let the fire extinguisher drop and crouched down so that his hands were on his knees, heavily breathing in and out.

"Natsu, what happened here?" She asked as she continued to soothe her daughter.

"She woke me up earlier in the morning and asked me if I could help her make cake. While I was trying to look for the whipped cream, she suddenly had the idea of making Baked Alaska. This was the end result." He gestured to the oven, sounding a little sheepish.

"Make cake? But we have some in the refrigerator. Why couldn't she just eat that?" She honestly hadn't a clue what was going on.

"Actually, it was for you. Today's Mother's Day, you know?" He smiled when Erza looked surprised at the mention of what day it was.

She looked down to her little angel, who had gotten so tired she fell asleep in her arms, and gave a smile that radiated with happiness. She never thought that her little girl would go to such lengths to try and give her something on occasions like these. She was only four after all. The only things she could have done at her age was make a card. Natsu had done that when Natsumi was two; and again at three, making a card and letting Natsumi draw on it, then would writing "Happy Mother's Day" and give it to her; saying that it was from Natsumi. She's still so young yet she's already trying her best to make her mother feel loved from the depths of her heart, even though she already felt that way from the very start. She truly felt so much joy she closed her eyes and had begun to cry. She felt her husband hug her from the side and kiss her cheek.

"Happy Mother's Day."

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**There a few reasons why I typed this up.**

**1. I'll be posting random one-shots just to keep my writing in shape.**

**2. Some of the one-shots will be from the "Remember Your Heart" Series to which I will begin typing up.**

**3. This was for Mother's Day, obviously.**

**Just a few more things to say. It's not needed, but, it would take a load off my chest if I do this. They most likely will not read it, but it doesn't matter.  
**

**I want to say a few things to four important people in my life.**

**To my mother: Like I said before, thank you for raising me into who I am today. I greatly appreciate your hard work, your dedication, your sacrifices, and your love that you put into the family.**

**To my grandmother(my father's mother): Thank you for being there to lighten the mood of things, for giving me advice for many of my problems, for easing the punishments father gives me even though I deserved the full extent, and I hope you stay with us for years to come.**

**To my grandmother(my mother's mother): Thank you for buying me things I didn't deserve, for being one of the most kindest souls that have been in my life, for being there to keep me company when mother was out at work, and I hope that you are happy standing by Jesus Christ.**

**And last, but certainly not least,**

**To my beloved: Thank you for brightening even the darkest of days, for bringing back the things that I have lost, for catching me each time that I fell, and for knowing and loving the real me. I hope that someday, we could meet again and make up for lost time.**

**And to all four: I wish you a happy Mother's Day.**

**Hehe, sorry for getting all emotional. I promise I'll write something funny soon. Till then, check out my other fics.  
**

**Please leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Howling God, out.**


End file.
